In many companies/divisions, service delivery personnel often require a simple, reliable, and scaleable method for providing customers with open system console connectivity during their disaster recovery tests or declared events. Moreover, customers need a simple, reliable, and easy to use interface to access their open system server consoles regardless of the location of either servers or customer/end-user. The technical staff is then challenged to deliver customer test and declaration environments, including console connectivity, rapidly, with fewer resources, and at a minimal cost.
Existing console solutions in the marketplace today do not provide the level of flexibility, portability, and transparency suitable for the needs of most businesses. Additionally, these solutions/products are typically cumbersome to administer and do not provide a simple and easy to use interface required for the customer to gain access to their contracted server consoles. That is, they require manual efforts (e.g., manually changing code) to manage such connections.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the deficiencies in the related art.